particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3964
77 | popular_vote1 = 7,877,736 | percentage1 = 25.21% | swing1 = 17.61% | image2 = | leader2 = Jason Chandler | leader_since2 = 3959 | party2 = New Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 17.70%, 80 Seats | seats2 = 105 | seat_change2 = 25 | popular_vote2 = 6,937,151 | percentage2 = 22.20% | swing2 = 4.50% | image3 = | leader3 = Sam Bourke-Rudd | leader_since3 = 3942 | party3 = Luthori Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 4.28%, 18 Seats | seats3 = 72 | seat_change3 = 54 | popular_vote3 = 5,142,457 | percentage3 = 16.46% | swing3 = 12.18% | image4 = | leader4 = Victoria Young | leader_since4 = 3960 | party4 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 13.44%, 60 Seats | seats4 = 68 | seat_change4 = 8 | popular_vote4 = 4,726,285 | percentage4 = 15.13% | swing4 = 1.68% | image5 = | leader5 = Sophia Lancaster | leader_since5 = 3954 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 12.85%, 60 Seats | seats5 = 57 | seat_change5 = 3 | popular_vote5 = 4,107,201 | percentage5 = 13.14% | swing5 = 0.30% | image6 = | leader6 = Krista Thompson | leader_since6 = 3957 | party6 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 3.13%, 13 Seats | seats6 = 22 | seat_change6 = 9 | popular_vote6 = 1,605,071 | percentage6 = 5.14% | swing6 = 2.00% | image7 = | leader7 = Emmanuel DeVatoy | leader_since7 = 3959 | party7 = Sovereign People's Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 2.67%, 10 Seats | seats7 = 11 | seat_change7 = 1 | popular_vote7 = 850,860 | percentage7 = 2.72% | swing7 = 0.06% | before_election = Artūrs Virsnieks | before_party = Coalition of the Regions | after_election = Mikelis Skriveris | after_party = Liberal Union |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = ff4c00 |color3 = FF8C00 |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = 6495ED |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = 000000 }} The Luthori General Election 3964 was held in July 3964 to elect the members of the Imperial Diet. It was a another snap election called due to the Hosian Democratic Union dissolving which at the time ran a minority government. The party dissolved due to in-fighting within the party, multiple key members of the party being involved in scandals and the chatotic nature of the minority HDU government. The Conservative Party of Luthori took the majority of right-wing votes from the HDU although the right-wing vote was more split than previously with the centre-right Luthori Democratic Movement Party coming third in terms of votes, a vast improvement for both parties from the previous election. New Choice remained in second place, making a gain of 25 seats with the party being only five seats less than the Conservatives. Following this election, the first stable coalition was founded since the two 3963 elections, with a progressive coalition lead by New Choice and join by the Social Democratic League and the Liberal Alliance, pushing the Conservative Party out the chance of a leading opportunity and making them the official opposition. Competing Parties Save for the Hosian Democratic Union dissolving, exactly the same parties that competed in the September 3963 elections competed in this election. The following list is of each party's political affiliations during this election. Conservative *Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) *Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) *Sovereign People's Party (SPP) Progressive *New Choice (NC) *Social Democratic League (SDL) *Liberal Alliance (LA) *National Party of Luthori (NPL) Results The Conservative Party of Luthori, New Choice and the Luthori Democratic Movement Party all made substantial gains in the election, with the CPL and LDMP making gains from the Hosian Democratic Union, although the right-wing vote in this election was split. The turnout was at 41.78%. Following the election, the first stable coalition government since the two 3963 elections was formed which was lead by New Choice with the secondary partners being the Social Democratic League and the Liberal Alliance. The Conservative Party was pushed into the role of official opposition despite winning 5 more seats than New Choice.